starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Otherspace II: Invasion
Otherspace II: Invasion, to publikacja zawierająca przygodę do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40028). Podręcznik wydano w 1989 roku i jego autorem jest Douglas Kaufman. Przygody (Adventures) SWRPG wewnątrz: *Otherspace II: Invasion Zawartość *Introduction **In This Adventure... **Adventure Materials ***Pullout Section ***Strip of Counters and Deck of Battle Cards (Assault on Hoth) **Additional Materials **Difficulty Numbers and Game Balance **Adventure Background **Summary of Otherspace **Subsequent Events **Recent Events **Setting the Tone **The Main NPCs ***Ber'asco ***Moff Ravik ***Markos Tor ***Charon **The Adventure Timetable ***Event One (0800 hours) ***Event Two (1030 hours) ***Event Three (1130 hours) ***Event Four (1200 hours) ***Event Five (1230 hours) ***Event Six (1300 hours) ***Event Seven (1315 hours) ***Event Eight (1330 hours) *Episode One - To Meet a Madman **Summary **Read Aloud **Start the Adventure **The Mad Pilot **Standoff **A High Reconnoiter **Down to Stronghold **The Charon Timetable *Episode Two - The Surface of Stronghold **Summary **Background **Encounter Order **The Chasm **The Charon Patrol **Ending the Battle **The Wreck of the Desolate **Going Underground *Episode Three - Stronghold **Summary **Information About Stronghold **Charon Patrols **Death Mist **The Great Storm **The Constructs **Events, Locations, and the Map of Stronghold **Event One: A Rebel Group **Event Two: The Charon Find the Shipyard **Gamemaster Map Key ***Empty Rooms ***Surface Tunnels ***Death Mist Generator ***Alliance Computer Command Room ***The Cascade **Markos Tor and the Remaining Rebels **The Charon Armory **The Construct Chamber **Rescuing the Prisoners **Charon Command Central **The Shipyard **The Charon Timetable *Episode Four - The Storm Moves In **Summary **The Charon Prepare **The Charon Command Center **The Drilling Grounds **Death Mist Generator Room **Construct Chamber **Other Areas of Stronghold **Timing the Adventure Elements **The Storm **The Death Mist **The Remaining Rebels on Stronghold **Finding the Shipyard **Bringing it All Together **The Battle Begins *Episode Five - The Battle Begins **Summary **Leading into Battle **Positioning the Rebels **Battle Plans **Running the Battle **The PCs in the Battle **Using the Event Cards **The Climactic Moment **Ber'asco Confronts Ravik **The PCs Fight Ravik **Using the Assault On Hoth Rules **Before Play Begins... **The Map **Combat in the Base Box **Forcemix **Set-Up **Units' Fire Strengh, Armor Strenght, and Special Abilities **Rebel Heroes **Heroes and Wounds **Heros Command **Command Attempt **Event Card Explanations ***Death Mist ***Storm Breaks ***Charon Warrior Reinforcements ***Charon Battle Armor Reinforcements ***Rebel Reinforcements ***Regrouping Charon ***Regrouping Rebels ***Charon Sneak Attack Launched ***Ber'asco's Attack **Victory Conditions **Battle Aftermath **Hunting Charon **Good-Bye to Markos Tor **Transition to Episode Six **Keeping the Secret *Episode Six - Aftermath **Summary **Preparing for the Final Encounter **Leading Into the "Next" Adventure **The Rebels Take their Ship **A Little Misdirection **All is Quiet **The Attack **Choosing the Right Moment **Force Points **The Fight **Ravik's Wound **The Real Aftermath **R&R **Additional Rewards *Pullout Section **Otherspace II: Invasion Adventure Script *"Assault on Hoth" Cards Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Long Shot - dane statku (Rebel Modified Short Hauler) *Meandering Star - dane statku (Modified Stock Light Freighter) *Piret Akarias - dane postaci *Rewarding Fast-Moving Players *Setting the Tone *Construct (The Spiderwalker) - dane *Making Sneaking Around Exciting *Darkness on the Battlefield *Gamemaster Stronghold Map *Stronghold Alliance Schematic *Charon Warriors - dane typowego wojownika *Charon Bioscientists - dane typowego wojownika *Grand Moff Ravik - dane postaci *Markos Tor - dane postaci *Charon Battle Armor - dane sprzętu Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *Cut-Away *Cut-Away to Charon Command Central *Optional Cut-Away to the Charon Preparations *False Ending *Ravik's Flight *Final Cut-Away Credits *design: Douglas Kaufman *development & editing: Paul Murphy *from a story: Douglas Kaufman, Bill Slavicsek *graphics: Jacqueline M. Evans *cover art: Jeff Dee *interior art: Rick Harris, Timothy Bradstreet *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *assistant publisher: Denise D. Palter *editorial director: Bill Slaviscek *associate editors: Greg Gorden & Paul Murphy, Douglas Kaufman *editors: Jonatha Ariadne Caspian, Michael Stern, C. J. Tremontana *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Rosaria J. Baldari, Bernadette G. Cahill, Jacqueline M. Evans, Cathleen Hunter, Sharon Wyckoff *production manager: Steve Porpora *sales director: Martin Wixted *sales manager: Fitzroy Bonterre *sales assistant: Maria Kammeier, Tony DeCosmo *special projects manager: Ronald Seiden *treasurer: Janet Riccio Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)